Timeint
Timeint, short for 'time intelligence' is a rumoured intelligence division (actual name unknown) that operates within the realm of time-space. Whilst one of their roles is to prevent 'enemy' countries (or 'hostile' countries) obtaining time technology sufficient to cause damage to the time-space continuum, they operate in other capacities. It's assumed to be an American-British taskforce, composed of specific western individuals with specialist skills (from other countries such as Canada, Australia, New Zealand, etc), however the other western countries are in the dark regarding the timeint operations and it seems to be exclusively American-British. Primary role The primary role of the time intelligence division is the prevention of the acquisition of temporal technology by competing countries (such as the Russians) who may go into the past to alter historical events. They may also actively sabotage research campaigns of temporal technology to prevent said acquisition. They also operate in a defensive manner by protecting the time-space timeline from interference from other parties. It's unclear as to what technology might be used to detect or prevent incursions, but it's assumed a theoretical chronometer that can measure variations and distortions in the time-space continuum is used to detect any offsets in time-space. Secondary role Timeint also comprise in some instances, as temporal assassins and protectors, depending on the task. For example, they will protect temporal-important individuals from both in-universe and outside-time attacks to prevent timeline distortions (for example, any major discoverers of temporal technology the timeint is reliant upon would be protected, as would any key physicists with any major physics breakthroughs). Active assassination is rare to prevent the grandfather paradox or any number of time-space distortions, and it largely operates in a passive role, guiding individuals away from danger in subtle means (for example, delaying them long enough to prevent them getting involved in an accident). Temporal assassinations are unknown as they often heavily distort the time-space continuum sufficient that most in-universe memories change to accept the new timeline. It's assumed to be against temporal research scientists who may go on to develop highly dangerous temporal weapons. Within this role, timeint also does modification of the timeline or time-space continuum, causing various temporal distortions including orphan timelines, usually in an effort towards some unknown agenda, although one can reasonably infer that as earth is relatively safe that it's at least not yet destructive. Suggested examples of timeint interference include the survival of Franklin D Roosevelt preventing the Nazi Britain timeline, and interference with Nelson Mandela causing the Nelson Mandela effect, or alterations to the events in Tiananmen Square . Accountability Timeint is not accountable due to their nature of operations, operating both outside national, international and temporal laws. Although international laws have banned temporal tampering (at least in a number of universes), they can do nothing to enforce it, resulting a catch-22 (either the nations use temporal technology they've banned to prevent temporal technology being used, or they don't and are helpless to temporal manipulations). Their actual goals are unknown and difficult to determine if they are destructive, constructive, helpful or selfish due to the fact that timelines can be changed on a whim, including any potential whistleblowers of the organisation or opposition. Timeint is most likely a black budget operation that makes it difficult to trace, and assuming financial investments do not cause too major a shift in a timeline, capable of going completely independent with stock investments and similarly, which means ultimately it cannot even be cancelled once it acheives self-sufficiency. Unfortunately, such temporal damage caused by interference seems to be ultimately systemic and may cause problems with the human race.